The Power WIthin
by Mrs.OlyvietteSnape
Summary: Eldhwen has been neglected and physically and emotionally abused her entire life, reduced to a point where she believes that she's worth nothing. When sent on a perilous journey with a company of Dwarrows, she's given an opportunity to discover that there is more to her than even she knows. Rated for rape, sexual themes, and abuse/violence. Do not read unless eighteen. Hobbit Era
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **All characters excluding Eldhwen, Valandil, Oropher,** **Fëanáro, and her mother belong to J.R.R Tolkein. I thank him drastically for creating this vast and wonderful world that we can dabble in.**

**And a HUGE thanks to Robert Bellot for helping me with the details of Middle Earth and for coming up with all of Gurthang's dialogue.**

**If you don't enjoy how I portray any of the characters in this story, I apologize, but that is simply how I pictured them under all of these circumstances.**

**Dig in!**

Lord Elrond drums his long elegant fingers against his intricately carved oaken desk as he glares down at a petite young woman with pale skin, loosely curled copper colored hair, and sapphire-emerald-like eyes.

"What?!" Eldhwen finally snaps in exasperation as she glares right back at the regal Elven Lord.

"You well know what," Elrond says coldy as he rises. "Now the question is...what to do about it."

"What have I ever done to _you_!" She screams and throws her arms up in the air in frustration.

"By the goodness of Arda you should not even _exist_." He hisses and slams his fist onto the desk.

"That is a fault of _yours_ is it not?" Eldhwen hisses back, eyes narrowed, "What do you propose I do about it?" Eldhwen sighs exasperatedly and tangles her fingers in her curly copper locks.

Elrond bites his tongue as he goes to tell her to take her own life. He settles for an uncomfortable silence.

For a reason unknown to Eldhwen, she hears his unspoken thought. Her eyes widen and fill to the brim with tears. "You...you are a monster..." she chokes out and covers her mouth with a pale hand. Elrond doesn't acknowledge her sadness. "_My Lord_," she sneers and bows dramatically, "Or do you prefer father?" Elrond doesn't respond, just continues to regard her as if she were scum through narrowed eyes. As they glare at each other in a hateful stalemate, one of Elrond's assistants knocks quietly on his door.

"Say. _Nothing_." Elrond growls before relaxing his glare and seating himself behind his desk.

"I hate you." Eldhwen whispers fiercely before she turns on her heel and strides from the room.

"The feeling is mutual." Elrond calls after her and catches the slight tensing of her shoulder blades.

Eldhwen desperately tries to hide her tears as she quickly passes the assistant.

The assistant curiously watches her stride past him, and can't help but wonder why the Elven Princess is upset. He makes his way into Elrond's room and bows lowly. Lord Elrond inclines his head.

"What news do you bring, Valandil?"

"Dwarrows, Gandalf, and Orcs have been spotted some miles from the Hidden Pass, my Lord."

An idea springs to Elrond's brain and he stands as it formulates and matures quickly. "Alert the cavalry. We must defend our city."

"Right away my Lord." Valandil says and rapidly exits to prepare the soldiers. As his doors click closed, Elrond thinks to himself aloud.

"A Dwarf-king or Prince would not mind taking responsibility for my burden.." Elrond murmurs and taps his lips in thought, "A half-Dwarf would interest him. And if he takes her off of my hands...none will know of my...mistake in creating her. Perhaps I will never see her again." The thought pleases him.

* * *

"Lord Elrond." Thorin mutters and bows slightly. Elrond regally inclines his head.

"Thorin, son of Thrain."

"Why have you called me here?"

"I have news that may come as shock to you." Elrond folds his elegant hands as Eldhwen steps up to his side. "This is one of my Eleven folk. Her name is Eldhwen Anwarünya."

"She is...small." Thorin comments, seeing as he stands taller than her.

"We have noticed." Elrond says agitated. He breathes in deeply to steady himself. "The reason for her petite stature," he says evenly, "is that she is the daughter of an elf, and a dwarf."

Thorin blinks in surprise. "Who is the father?"

"One of the dwarves of the Erebor. The mother is a citizen of Rivendell." Elrond smoothly lies. Eldhwen feels anger building inside of her at the fact that he is too ashamed of his actions to admit that she is his daughter.

"So is the child...a hybrid?"

"She has the grace, beauty, and intelligence of an elf, and the height of a dwarf."

Thorin narrows his eyes at the hidden insult. "Why have you called me here? Is there something wrong with the child?"

"Nothing ails her. She is of top physical condition." He pauses. "I want you to take her to Erebor."

Thorin arches an eyebrow and evenly says, "Elrond...Erebor belongs still to Smaug, as you are aware."

"I want you to take her with you."

"Take this tiny child with me to what could be certain death?"

"She will handle herself."

Thorin narrows his eyes in a glare at the fair Elven king and then sighs. "Why do you want her to accompany me?"

"I believe she may be the key to mend relations between Elves and Dwarrows." Elrond says this, but Eldhwen know that his real reasoning is to rid himself of her for perhaps forever.

Thorin raises his thick black eyebrows. "How?"

"After all, she is a hybrid of Elf and Dwarf. I believe that she can help ease the tension between our kin."

Thorin considers his point and sighs heavily. "Fine. I will consent. But I _will not_ be responsible for any harm that comes to her."

"Go, Eldhwen." Elrond says sternly to the girl. Eldhwen nods and walks away quietly. She makes her way down the ornate and sparkling clean hallways until she comes upon a gathering of Dwarrows. They are laughing and chattering around an inviting fire as they eat. Curious, she steps forwards through the archway and into the space.

"Aye! Elf! Got any ale?" A Dwarf with mocking grin, a long black mustache, and a curious horned hat yells at her.

"My she's a beaut isn't she?" An odd one with wide open eyes and a sling shot at his hip says loudly and elbows the alarmingly fat Dwarf next to him.

"Careful mate, she's probably just a child that wandered out of her bedroom."

"I am no child," Eldhwen says in annoyance, her voice booming in the Dwarrow's ears. They all quiet immediately. "I am nineteen years of age, thank you kindly."

"But you're a shrimp!" They all laughed loudly and hit each others backs.

"I am _aware_ that I am small, rude males. I happen to be half Dwarf."

"A Dwarf? You're too pretty to be a Dwarf!"

"Well, thank you, but I promise you I am-"

"Nah she's just a little kid."

"Trespassing elf."

"Go back to your pretty bed!"

She looks around confused and overwhelmed by all of the yelling. Suddenly, Thorin steps up behind her and puts his strong hand on her slim shoulder as he yells in his deep booming voice, "_QUIET_." The Dwarrows shush immediately. Thorin removes his hand and continues, "This is Eldhwen. She will be accompanying us on the rest of our journey upon the orders of Lord Elrond."

"What?!"

"But she's a _girl_!"

"She's too delicate to survive!"

"Yeah we've already got our burglar, we don't need anybody else!"

"Ugh!" Eldhwen yells and stalks past the Dwarrows. She makes her way through the marble archway at the back of the space and sits down on a step, resting her elbows on her knees as she sighs heavily. Footsteps sound and she feels someone sit next to her. "Come to poke more fun at me have you?" She snarls without glancing at the person.

"No." He says simply. Interested, Eldhwen turns her head to look at the male. Her heart flutters when her eyes sweep over his attractive face. They regard every detail, from his scraggly shoulder-length dark brown hair to his short shadowy beard. His lips are straight and she can make out a slight roughness to them. As her eyes trace his lips and make their way up to his eyes, he chuckles softly. His laughter rumbles in her eardrums, deep and slightly arousing. "You looking for something, darling?"

"Um.." She mumbles and looks at her feet. He lifts his hand and touches his rough calloused palm to the side of her soft smooth face. A warm blush rises to the apples of her cheeks as he turns her head back to his. Eldhwen looks into his dark eyes as he lowers his hand back down.

"Kili, at your service." Kili says as the corner of his lips pull up into a half smile.

"Eldhwen at yours." She replies softly and smiles elegantly back.

"You are quite lovely, milady." Kili says and smirks as his own eyes drink in her facial structure. He begins at the glittering diamond diadem resting elegantly on her head. The jewels swirl and curve across her forehead, accenting the Elvish line in her blood. His eyes drift downwards and trace her dark perfect eyebrows, currently flat and un-expressive.

Kili continues on and now regards her long black curly lashes, the tips delicately touching her eyelids. When he comes to her irises he feels his lips part in shock at their beauty. They are a mix of sapphire blue and emerald green swirling and twisting around the black sparkling pupils. It takes him minutes to tear his black eyes from her gems. Kili sweeps down her pale cheeks, slightly pink from her blush, and then rests his eyes on her mouth. He licks his own lips as he traces her plump light pink ones beautifully outlining straight pearly white teeth.

Eldhwens lips are parted as he looks at her, absorbing her beauty like a drug. Kili feels as though he could stare at her forever and never tire from it. His eyes drift back to her lips, parted and pursed slightly. How he'd love to feel those lips against his. How he'd love even more to feel them on his neck and throat, gently sucking on his skin. He feels a shudder wrack his body as he absently moves closer to her.

While Kili examines her beauty, Eldhwen finds herself dreaming of him. As his eyes trace her lips, she herself traces his and begins to fantasize about them. She dreams of his rough lips kissing her neck, slowly descending to her collarbone as his calloused fingers gather the fabric of her dress around her waist and sneakily pull it down. As the silken material travels downwards so do his tantalizing kisses. A shiver runs down her spine as she imagines his lips lightly sucking on the inside of her breast as his hand rises to cup the side in his palm.

Both are jarred from their fantasies by a burst of loud laughter from the Dwarrows. Kili blinks to find that he has subconsciously placed one hand to her hip, and the other to her cheek, the tips of his fingers caught in her copper-colored tendrils. Eldhwen discovers her hands to be gripping at the collar of his sea-green tunic. Each pulls the other towards themselves, heads tilted sideways and lips parted as if to kiss. Eldhwen is the first to move, reluctantly letting go of his shirt and scooting back a bit. Kili awkwardly moves his hands from her face and hip, but not without first noting the slim oblique muscles he'd felt through her dress.

"I should...I should go.." Eldhwen says quietly and stands. As she walks down the steps, her backless dress reveals her slimness and smooth muscularity. His eyes slide down to her gluts and the slight bulge that they make. Kili groans inwardly and lays his head on the step behind him, shutting his eyes. He hears more footsteps, yet stays in the same position hoping that the person will think him to be sleeping. It doesn't work. His orange haired lion-esque brother makes his way down the stone steps, able to sense his counterparts frustration from anywhere.

"Brother," Fili says as he sits next to him, "Something troubles you."

Kili opens his eyes but keeps his head on the step. "You could say that."

"It's the girl."

Kili chuckles as he lifts his head, shaking it violently and then rubbing his face. "Oh yeah."

Fili elbows his brother in the arm, smirking knowingly. "You fancy her."

"Fancy, lust, same thing right? Vala Fili," he groans and rubs his temples, "She may be the most beautiful female I have ever laid eyes on in all of Arda."

"She is quite lovely," Fili agrees, "What is the problem then?"

"I dunno.." Kili says and looks at his brother, "I mean I'm used to being sought after by females, it's nothing new to me. But her..she didn't throw herself at me like the Dwerrows back home..when we had a home.." he shakes his head again, "She just..looked at me."

"So why didn't you make a move?"

"She left before I could…" He trails off and stares ahead of himself, the image of her breathtaking face tattooed into his minds' eye.

* * *

Eldhwen walks around later that evening, her mind hazed with thoughts of Kili. As she meanders the prim and proper sparkling clean halls of the palace, she manages to run straight into what she thinks is a small Elven child. It turns out to be a terribly short man with large hairy feet.

"Excuse me good Sir! I am ever so sorry!" Eldhwen mumbles embarrassed, "I was not thinking clearly."

"Not a worry," the little man says and brushes his green vest off, "Your name is...Eldhwen, correct?"

"Yes... How did you know this?" Eldhwen asks curiously, as she doesn't recognize him.

"So sorry. Name is Baggins, Bilbo Baggins. I'm a burglar-ah," he shakes his head and sighs, slightly flustered, "I'm a hobbit."

"A halfling," she says softly and raises her eyebrows, "I have never met one before.. What brings you here from the Shire?"

"I am a member of the company of Thorin Oakensheild on the quest to reclaim Erebor." Bilbo says with a half smile, "I was inducted into this journey by Gandalf.."

"You did not ask to be taken with them?"

"Well.. I suppose I did choose to tag along.." He sighs. "No matter! I am here now.. Rivendell is..nice.."

Eldhwen's soft light rose colored lips lift into a smile. "It is quite lovely here."

"So, how did Gandalf manage to drag you into this?" Bilbo puts his hands on his hips and regards her curiously.

"Drag..? I was admitted to the quest through Lord Elrond. He believes me to be able to amend the riff between Dwarf and Elf and restore balance to our kin.." She repeats the lie her father told Thorin as she absently plays with her curls.

"Huh," Bilbo says and nods his head, "Well, off to bed for me! Haven't had a good nights sleep in a long while...good-night my lady Eldhwen!" He scurries off down the hallway and Eldhwen can't help but chuckle softly.

"What a curiously flustered little creature." She murmurs and continues her moonlit stroll. Eldhwen comes to a slow stop in front of a room that she doesn't believe she's seen before. Through the large oaken doors, she hears the voice of an older, more elegant man who seems to be whispering to himself. She tries a curvy brass handle and discovers the room to be unlocked. Eldhwen looks around herself before quietly slipping through the large doors and shutting them softly behind her. She finds herself in an ancient armory, walls gleaming with metal swords, shields, and battle armor. Her eyes lock on a glass case at the very back of the room where a long sharp and shiny black sword lays on a velvety red pillow. Mesmerized, Eldhwen makes her way across the long room and stops in front of the case. "Wow..." She breathes and touches the smooth glass. It dissolves under her touch and she gasps in shock. The glossy black metal gleams mischievously back at her. Unable to help herself, she reaches out and slips the sword into her palms.

"Oh _joy_, yet another fool wishes to wield me. I wonder how long _this_ one will last." Eldhwen's eyebrows quirk and her lips part in confusion.

"Did...did you just..._talk_...?" She whispers in awe.

"Wait...you can hear me?" The sword marvels, "How curious...not a soul has heard my voice in ages...not since Turin Turambar at the least..." The sword pauses. "And an _Elven_ child you are! Tell me.. What is your name, little one?"

"Eldhwen Anwarünya, daughter of Elrond." Eldhwen replies, completely in shock that she is conversing with a sword

"Curious.." The sword pauses again. "I am called Gurthang, bane of Morgoth. Now tell me this. What do you seek to destroy?"

"I... Destroy? I have harmed naught a living creature!"

"If you seek not to destroy, than how can you possibly-" The last of his words are cut off by the increasing volume of a couple of guards walking down the halls. Eldhwen freezes in fear and feels her body begin to cool, as if a liquid were being dripped down from her head to her toes.

"Remind me why we are looking inside of the armory?" Oropher tiredly asks Fëanáro as they make their way down the hallway towards the room.

"Lord Elrond's orders. He fears that someone may steal the sword Gurthang." Fëanáro replies just as tiredly and pulls a set of brass keys from his hip. He sifts through them until he locates the correct one.

"It is nearly one in the morning. All of the citizens are surely asleep by now.." Oropher whines as Fëanáro sticks the key into the lock and turns it.

"Be that as it may, we have orders, and we must adhere to them." The doors swing open and they peer inside the armory. The moonlight spilling in from the topmost windows illuminate everything.

As Fëanáro and Oropher make their rounds of the room, Eldhwen stands frozen in front of the glass. She doesn't understand why the guards fail to notice her since she's standing in plain sight. Gurthang is clutched tightly in her fists as she begins to inch towards the doorway.

"What are you doing? Child if you make any noise they will catch you!" The blade scolds as she continues down her path.

"Hey.. Oropher.. Come here!" Fëanáro calls and gestures with his hand as he looks into the glass case.

"What?" Oropher asks as he moves to stand opposite Fëanáro.

"Isn't there supposed to be.. A sword here?" He says slowly as he stares through the glass at the velvety pillow.

Eldhwen has made it to the doors by now, still wondering how it is the guards didn't see her. She throws a fleeting glance at the them before she sidles through the doors and runs down the hallway, Gurthang held tightly in her palm.

"Where the devil are you going girl?" It inquires as she makes a sharp left and skids to a halt in front of her room. She quickly opens the door and slips inside. The chandelier flares and her three siblings stand in the middle of their common room. Arwen looks around confused.

Elladan elbows Elrohir and looks straight at Eldhwen. "Did you not hear the door open and close as well?"

Elrohir's eyebrows quirk as he regards Eldhwen as well. "I swear I did.. Arwen?"

"Yes brothers I too heard the door.. I was sure that it was our younger sister.." Arwen says befuddled.

"It is nearly a quarter past one! Where is that girl?" Elladan asks exasperated, "I am near ready to scour the castle for that little troublemaker."

"Can you not see me?" Eldhwen asks confused causing Arwen to scream, and her brothers to draw their swords in surprise.

"Eldhwen..?" Elrohir asks and peers into the space in front of him. He reaches an elegant hand forwards and it flattens against Eldhwen's face. It looks as if his hand has been stopped by an invisible wall.

"Mmph." Eldhwen mutters and brushes her brothers' hand from her face. She feels a warm sensation trickling down her spine. Her siblings watch in awe as she slowly comes into appearance, grasping Gurthang in her right hand.

"Eldhwen.. How did you come upon this sword?" Elladan asks slowly as his eyes sweep up and down the black blade, "Elrohir.. Is that not Gurthang bane of Morgoth?"

"I believe it is brother.. Though I was under the impression that it was locked in the armory under a spell which allows only certain individuals to access it." Elrohir looks to Eldhwen, "Sister, how have you come to handle this blade?"

"I.. I was taking a midnight stroll and I happened upon the armory. And.. and as I approached the case which held Gurthang and laid my hand upon it.. The glass melted under my touch and allowed me to lift the blade from its home.." She looks to her hip to find a sheath materializing before her eyes. Eldhwen gently slips Gurthang into the brown cover.

Elladan nods and crosses his arms across his chest as his grey eyes sweep up and down his baby sister. "I do believe that the sword has chosen a new master.. Elrohir? Your opinion?" He turns to his brother.

Elrohir nods slowly. "If the glass dissipated for her, than I believe you are correct. Eldhwen, does the blade speak to you?"

"Yes.."

"Then it is settled." Elladan nods once before sighing heavily as he steps over to Eldhwen and encloses her into his arms. "You do not know how we worried for you Eldhwen," he murmurs and holds her tightly. Elrohir and Arwen join the embrace, surrounding their youngest sister.

"Especially.." Elrohir pauses to affectionately smooth Eldhwen's hair back, "Especially after we heard of father's orders."

"Elrohir," Eldhwen whispers and looks down, "I.. I fear what lies on the road ahead of me.."

"Sister," Arwen says softly and slips her elegant fingers under Eldhwen's chin to lift her head up, "We will protect you as much as we can. You know the extent of our love for you is endless."

Eldhwen looks to her taller, older, and lovelier sister as tears form in her eyes. "What if I meet again with Azog?" Her voice rises barely above a whisper as this phrase slips through her lips.

Elladan and Elrohi's faces become hard and anger fills their grey irises. "He will not touch you _ever _again, Eldhwen. Not if we have anything to say for it." Elladan growls and grips at the hilt of his sword.

Arwen kneels down in front of Eldhwen and places her hands onto Eldhwen's shoulders. "We will always be here to protect you, my dear. For we will be here," Arwen rests her hand over the eighteen-year-olds heart, "Forever, and always." Eldhwen touches the back of her sisters hand and then encloses herself in Arwen's arm as her shoulders shake with sobs. Arwen tightens her arms around her sisters waist, resting her chin on Eldhwen's shoulder and shutting her eyes. Elrohir strokes the back of Eldhwen's head solemnly and Elladan gently tickles her back comfortingly.

"I cannot stand this!" Elrohir cries out and runs a hand through his dark hair, "Father will tear apart this family for the simple fact that he fucked a Dwarven female and is ashamed of it?!"

"_Elrohir_," Arwen says sternly, "Control your language."

"My apologies sister.. I am just so .. _Angry_!" He sighs frustrated. "Elladan," Elladan looks up from his sad regard of the still sobbing Eldhwen, "Come with me. We must convince father to allow her to stay." Elladan leans down to brush stray hair from Eldhwen's cheeks before he presses a loving kiss to her cheekbone. He stands and follows Elrohir out of their room, headed straight for Elrond's sleeping quarters. As they arrive, Elrohir angrily hammers the hilt of his sword against the door. "We know you are not asleep!" He growls, "Open the door!" Shuffling is heard and moments later Elrond opens the door, a scowl on his face.

"Elrohir! Elladan!" Elrond whispers in annoyance as he ushers the young men inside, "What brings you to call at this hour?"

"Eldhwen." Elrohir says as he narrows his eyes at his father, "She has confirmed that you aim to send her off with that pack of Dwarrows to what could be certain death."

"As I have told Thorin-"

"Do not waste our time with your lies!" Elladan cries out exasperatedly, "Father you send Eldhwen to her death! And we know why."

"You would kill your own child to cover up a mistake?" Elrohir spits out in disgust, "And to think that I wished to be like you when I was younger.."

Elrond taps his long fingers together in silence as he regards his eldest sons. "If either of you had made as heinous a mistake as I-"

"I would not cower from it like a child!" Elladan's voice is cold and brave, "I would not send my child off to her death in the hopes that it would amend my actions. Running from your troubles never causes them to disappear."

"Now thanks to you, our precious sister is to leave on a perilous journey with a slim chance that she will come back alive." Elrohir hisses, grey eyes cold as ice. Elrond studies the boys, both proud and tired of their relentless attempts to rescue their sister.

* * *

As Elrond and his sons argue across the castle; Eldhwen sits on the windowsill watching the pale glowing moon. Her eyes are puffy and red from the tears she has shed, and her arms are wrapped around her middle. The skirt of her dress flutters softly in the wind and her shiny curls dance around her pale porcelain face. Her pale slim yet muscular leg hangs out the window and she moves it fluidly back and forth. Gurthang dangles from her hip in his brown leather sheath, swinging slightly. He senses his master's sadness and fear, but chooses not to comment. Out of the blue, she feels a hand on her ankle and she screams in surprise.

A short haired Dwarf with two braids in his beard and four in his grey-orange hair smiles awkwardly up at her. His eyes are so wide she was sure they were to pop from his skull not a moment later. "Ori, at yer service miss!" Ori says and grins.

"Whatever did you startle me for, Master Dwarf?"

"My apologies miss, Thorin sent me to collect you! We leave tonight!"

"Tonight?" She blinks in surprise, "I have not packed anything! Not a change of clothes nor sleepwear.."

"You won't be needin' that miss. We packed a tent and an extra blanket for you, I would just tell you to change into a nice warm coat, for it gets mighty cold in the Misty Mountains."

"I will be just a moment.." Eldhwen leaps from the windowsill and hurries towards her closet. She pulls a black vest and a large heavy coat from the depths. Eldhwen slips into the vest and buttons it up, sliding her arms into the fur lined leather of her coat as well. Before she leaves, her eyes catch a dark blue cloak crumpled in a heap on the closet floor. She lifts it up and fastens it around her neck, lifting the hood up to cover her hair and diadem.

"Are you ready miss?" Ori calls from the window causing Eldhwen to smile.

"I am Master Ori!" She calls as she strides back to the sill, gracefully mounting it and sliding down to the dewy grass. Ori grins at her.

"My you are a pretty one miss Eldhwen!" He declares as he grabs her wrist and leads her along the garden walls towards a mixture of whispering voices. The Dwarven blood which had for eighteen years been dormant, begins to stir inside of her. She feels a faint smile on her lips as Ori leads her round a corner and straight up to the Dwarrows.

"_There_ you are Ori! What in the name of Valar kept you?" Thorin calls to him as the couple appear in his line of sight.

"The lady had to put on some warm clothes Thorin!" Ori answers as he scurries away from Eldhwen to his brother. Thorin regards Eldhwen, his eyes sweep from her hooded face down to the sword at her hip.

"You fight?" He asks in surprise as his thick eyebrows rise.

"Yes.." Eldhwen lies, seeing as she's never fought with a sword throughout the course of her entire life.

"Hmm.." Thorin murmurs mostly to himself as he turns from her. Eldhwen spots Bilbo and walks over to him as the Dwarrows prepare to set off.

Before they leave the city for the Hidden Pass, Gurthang mutters, "We travel with _Dwarrows?_ Beards with legs are more like it.." Eldhwen strokes Gurthang's blade through the sheath with a pale finger.

"Shhh.." She very softly whispers as they begin their ascent.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter depicts rape. I do not suggest anyone younger than eighteen years of age read it. Once more thank you Robert Bellot for Gurthang's dialogue. All characters excluding Eldhwen belong to J.R.R. Tolkein.**

**Enjoy!**

Valandil knocks furtively on Elrond's door until it opens and admits him inside. "My Lord," he hurriedly begins, but pauses when he spots the twin Elven princes in the room as well.

"Well? Spit it out then Valandil." Elrond says shortly, as his patience is just about extinct due to the stubbornness of his sons.

"The Dwarrows! They have gone! As well as the youngest princess!" Valandil's eyebrows knit together in confusion at the solemn yet furious expression on Elrohir and Elladan's faces. Elrond looks as if he is almost pleased. "My Lord, what shall we do? Should we follow them?"

"No. Let them go. They are out of our control." Elrond says with a false sorrowful tone to his voice. Both sons glare at him before they stride gracefully from the room, slamming the doors behind them.

* * *

After travelling for a large portion of the day, the Dwarrows decide to make camp for the night. They chatter cheerily as the gather wood for a fire and pull out small portions of food to cook. Eldhwen does not remove her hood from over her head as she stands awkwardly and watches them. "My Lord," she inquires of Thorin, "May I assist you with anything?"

Thorin looks at her, a little taken aback by being called Lord. "No, m'lady. We manage just fine. Have a seat, won't you?" He gestures a hand to one of the logs they have pulled up around the fire. She catches Kili's eye and he winks at her. A blush warms her cheeks and she raises a pale hand to grip at her hood, covering her face as she walks around to sit between him and a Dwarf with a messy thick orange mane, and a braid on either side of his moustache. The joyful ambiance and pointless chatter of the Dwarrows makes Eldhwen smile as she is handed a sausage on a stick by the orange-haired Dwarf.

"I do not believe I have learned your name.." she says and looks inquisitively at him.

"Fili, at your service." Fili says and smiles at her.

"Pleasure." Eldhwen says softly and smiles back. She turns to the fire and raises the meat over it, allowing it to cook as her eyes regard the flickering light. Eldhwen loses track of the multitude of conversations being shouted over the fire or over her head. Once convinced that her sausage is an edible brown, she pulls it back and allows it to cool. Her eyes drift to her right and land on Kili's hand as it rests on his thigh. His fingers look so strong, so experienced, and so rough. Eldhwen's eyes take in the callouses which have formed on the index finger of his left hand. She begins to fantasize about those fingers trailing down her smooth skin. Her bottom lip slips between her teeth as she imagines his hand on her neck as his lips kissed, sucked, and nipped on her throat and collarbone. Eldhwen is pulled from her fantasies by the realization that the chattering has subsided. She blinks and shifts her eyes from Kili's hand.

"Well?" Fili inquires as all of the Dwarrows stare at her in expectance, "Do you?"

"Do I . . . what?" Eldhwen asks confused and embarrassed, she hadn't caught the question.

"Sing of course!" Fili grins and the other Dwarrows murmur in agreement.

"I do.." she admits quietly, her lips pulling into a self-conscious smile, "But I am not very good at it."

"Bah!" An older white-haired Dwarf exclaims with a swish of his hand. "You have never heard Bofur and Bombur sing! Your voice will be a sound for sore ears!"

"Shut yer yap Balin!" The Dwarf with the long black moustache throws a bit of meat at the white-haired one.

"Oi! You know it's true Bofur!" Balin says as he ducks.

"Do you know any songs, m'lady?" Fili asks her calmly.

"I know only the tunes which I have written myself.."

"Wonderful! Let us hear one!" Balin cries with a warm smile, "Stand my dear!"

Eldhwen rises gracefully, and lifts her hands up to pull the hood back from her head. Her fair curls reflect the firelight and the shadows on her face give off a slight hint to the pain she's been through. The Dwarrows settle themselves as she breathes in to begin her song.

"Papa..." she starts out softly, her voice resembles that of an angels, "Papa, I've.. tried it all. I have done _everything_ to earn your love.." she watches the fire as she sings the soft tone, "From cooking to cleaning.. to, anything.. So why do you delight in watching me fail?" A knot builds in her throat and she swallows it. "Papa.. I'm still your little girl.. Despite the fact that you _hate_ me so.. Papa when you tossed me out unto the streets," the knot is back, yet her voice is still beautiful as she whispers, "Did you see my tears? Did you even weep?"

The Dwarrows watch her, sadness building in their own eyes and choking them of words.

"Papa.. all I want is for you to love me.. To feel the warmth of a fathers touch.. I wish you would scare all these monsters away.." Tears are spilling down her cheeks as she continues, her voice a soft ringing whisper, "I wish you'd protect me.. from the shadows I see.."

Ori sniffs and holds onto his brother Nori as tears build in his young eyes. Kili looks up at her, his lips parted in shock as he takes in the lyrics of her ballad.

Eldhwen's voice becomes more powerful, almost angry, "Papa.. Papa I love you so very much.. What do my sibling's have that I haven't got?" She is now pleading with an invisible force, "Why can't you accept me and bring me home?" She breathes in raggedly, "Papa why can't you love me...like I love you?"

A couple of the Dwarrows clear their throats in an attempt to be manly.

"Papa.." her voice is a whisper, "I dreamed.. that you held me in your arms.. As you destroyed all my fears, kept the monsters at bay.. You brought me home and laid my cheek against your chest.. As you whispered: My child, I will _never_ go away." Her chest heaves and her shoulders shake.

Thorin watches this intriguing girl from across the fire, sadness building in his heart for her. If any were to understand and empathize with what it was like to have no father, it would be him.

"As I woke.. from that dream.. to the dungeons once more.. I can't begin to count the tears that I shed.." As she breathes in to finish her song, her voice becomes powerful and passionate. "I just want you to love me.. and bring me back home… Papa I'm sorry for what I am... but I'm so scared.. to be.. alone..." Eldhwen's voice shook with emotion as she dragged out that last word. Silence ensued as she covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them. None of the Dwarrows knew how to react to this passionate cry for affection from a daughter so lost in the shadows.

"Eldhwen," Thorin finally says, his voice gentle, "Come here."

Eldhwen looks up and hesitantly makes her way around the fire towards him, her cloak dragging on the ground behind her. Thorin stands as she steps to him and lifts her chin up to his face. She can feel the hurt in his soul as if he were expressing it aloud. He slips her hands into his and holds them tightly.

"When I speak, I speak for myself and the rest of my company. We will not allow harm to befall you, Lady Eldhwen, and we will not allow you to be alone any longer. Dwarrows look out for their kin, and as you are half-Dwarf, we will protect and accept you until the end of days."

A chorus of, "Aye!" is murmured around the circle as a watery smile appears on Eldhwen's lips.

"Thorin.. You are so kind.. How can I-"

"Not another word." Thorin says sternly, but his voice is soft. He releases her hands and turns to the group. "Lads, it is time to turn in." The Dwarrows quietly begin to clean up their campsite, Eldhwen's song lingering in their minds as they work.

Kili watches Eldhwen as she walks from the campsite to a gathering of some rocks and bushes. On a whim, he decides to follow her. He crouches behind a rock and cautiously peeks around it. She's slowly pacing back and forth and she looks to be talking to herself. Kili is too far from her to hear the words, but he can make out that she's pausing for a response each time after she speaks. Is she crazy? He wonders, Or maybe she's talking to a ghost? He shakes his head to clear it as he continues to watch her. Eldhwen turns her body towards his as she continues talking and walking, Kili's eyes catch the slight brush of thigh against thigh as she meanders. His eyes slide up to her hips and her slim waist, and his imagination runs wild with lust. He fantasizes his hand hands on her waist as he stands behind her, slowly sliding down to her hips and ending on her thighs. As his hands make their way back up her body, her dress slips up as well and bunches slightly. He continues to gather the silken material in his hands until..

An unintentional moan had escaped his lips as he fantasized about her. Eldhwen curiously begins to walk towards the sound. Kili quickly stands and tries to formulate a proper convincing lie. "Evening, milady," he states awkwardly with a half grin, "Ahm. . . . Thorin, bid that I show you to your tent." Smooth, he thinks to himself, why would Thorin send you? He could easily show her himself.

"Oh.. Alright. I am sorry I wandered off.. I needed to clear my head." Eldhwen says softly as she looks at him. Kili feels himself fidgeting under her gaze, but he does his best to remain slightly aloof. He melts under those precious gems that she calls eyes as they look into his. Kili gazes right back at her, losing himself in her irises like he is swimming in a crystalline cove. He is a black minnow, darting about in the sparkling blue-green waters. The minnow feels lonely as it twirls and flips around by itself. As is swims, it notices a glimmer of orange off to the side. Enthralled, it turns and swims towards the shiny mystery. The minnow finally catches the shimmering object. It turns out to be a petite yet terribly lovely goldfish with wispy fins and eyes the color of the water they float in. The two fish begin to hear a soft whisper, like the wind or a God. It gets louder and louder and then suddenly, "Kili!"

Kili blinks and shakes his head to jar himself from his daydream. "Huh? What happened?"

Eldhwen giggles lightly. "You were showing me to my tent?"

Kili savagely beats down the flaming blush that wants to rise to his cheeks. "Aye, of course," he turns, "Follow me." Do you even know where the tent is? He thinks to himself, it's the only tent right?

"You _like_ him," Gurthang says slyly, "You _fancy_ him, do not you Eldhwen?"

"Quiet." Eldhwen hisses as a blush rises to her cheeks.

"Hm?" Kili asks and looks back at her confused.

"Nothing.." Eldhwen murmurs back, embarrassed.

"The Elven princess has a crush on one of the bearded legs!" Gurthang chuckles, "You'd rather play with _his_ sword , wouldn't you princess?"

Eldhwen turns suddenly and slams Gurthang roughly and forcefully against a large boulder. A deafening crack ensues and an enormous chunk of the granite snaps off. Kili spins around and gapes at the fissure in the rock and at a fuming Eldhwen.

"Oooh . . . that was not very kind of you Eldhwen.." Gurthang mutters as she shoves him into the leather sheath.

"Let us carry on, shall we?" She strides past Kili and pulls open the tent flap. "Good-night, Master Kili," she says softly before disappearing into the canvas.

Kili eventually shuts his mouth and turns from her tent. "Note to self," he mutters as he lays near Fili, putting his hands behind his head and watching the twinkling stars, "_Do not_, piss Eldhwen off.." Sleep makes his eyelids heavy, and he shuts them slowly.

Eldhwen lays down on the ground and as she pulls the fur blanket over her body; it reminds her of the icy nights she'd spent in down Azog's dungeons. A shudder wracks itself through her body and her lovely face scrunches up from the pain of her memories.

_It was like dying, the pain. Her back flowed crimson red with blood each time he lashed her with his soot black whip. The jagged rock connected to the end of the leather strip cut deeply into her skin. For each drop of blood, two or three tears slithered down her pale hollow cheeks. As she sobbed uncontrollably, she didn't notice that the whip had ceased breaking her skin. Eldhwen looked up slowly and turned her face in Azog's direction. A scream tore itself from her throat at the sight before her. The disgustingly dead-looking grey-skinned goblin stood before her, completely in the nude. An evil smirk stretched across his mouth as he grabbed her with his good arm and slammed her against the hard stone floor. She screamed even louder and beat her tiny fists against his rock hard chest as he ripped the skirt of her dress off of her body. Eldhwen felt hot wet tears sliding down her cheeks as he smashed his mighty sword into her frail and inexperienced body. She continued to beat savagely at his deadened skin in protest as he slammed into her over, and over, and over again. Eldhwen shut her eyes as she tearfully tried to tell herself that this wasn't happening. That she was having a nightmare. She would wake up any minute clutched in El's arms with Ro gently smoothing her hair back as Arwen sang her a calming lullaby. Her eyelids opened and she saw Azog's lust-filled face as he ravished her body. All she could do was scream, and fight, and sob._

Her eyelids snap open and she inhales sharply at the darkness that greets her. The breath travels rapidly through her lungs as she pants doggedly. A slick cold sweat blankets her skin and her long coppery curls are sticking to her neck and throat. Silent tears stream down from her lower eyelids to comingle with her sweat as she wraps her arms around her knees and rocks back and forwards slowly.

"Eldhwen?" Gurthang asks groggily, "Is it time to wake already?"

"No.." She whispers back, not wishing to awaken the other sleeping Dwarrows.

"Then why have you woken up? Is must be two in the morning.."

"I-I had a nightmare.."

"Of what? Were you not an Elven princess? What have you to fear, besides Orcs of course.."

"I fear.. Azog." She can barely bring herself to choke his name out, "For three years prior.. He.. raped me." Eldhwen's lower lip trembles and her sorrow heightens, her shoulders begin to shake violently with her terror.

"Oh.. I.. I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry.." Gurthang's voice has obtained a softer tone to it as he speaks. Eldhwen shakes her head sadly as she lays her forehead against her arms and exhales a loud sob.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter has smut in the very beginning. I will reiterate, do not read unless you are eighteen. Thanks again to Robert for all of Gurthang's dialogue, and a great thanks to J.R.R. Tolkein for creating Middle Earth.**

**Bonne Appetite!**

Kili jolts awake as his ears catch the faint sob emanating from the depths of Eldhwen's tent. Groggy and barely awake, he sits up slowly and rubs at his eyes with the heels of his palms before he crawls over to the petit shelter. Cautiously, he pokes his head inside and spots the sobbing girl.

"Eldhwen?" He asks ever so gently as his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"K-Kili?" She twitches, startled, and hurriedly dries her eyes on the skirt of her dress causing it to lift and reveal her smoothly sculpted legs. Kili's eyes trace the shadowy definition as best they can and he licks incisors in approval of her muscularity.

"Why are you upset?"

"I-I'm not upsest.." She mumbles and blinks rapidly.

"I heard you crying.." He moves further into the space and blindly reaches for her. His hand comes to land on what he assumes is her arm, but is in fact her silky upper thigh. Eldhwen internally gives her thanks to the heavens that there is no light to illuminate the furious blush that paints her porcelain cheeks as her skin breaks out into bumpy gooseflesh.

"I-I am fine.."

"You can talk to me, milady." His calloused forefinger and thumb softly stroke her thigh muscles in small circular motions as an effort to comfort her. Eldhwen feels her heart skip a beat at his touch and she gasps inaudibly while his intoxicatingly husky aroma wraps itself around her nose. She forces herself to scoot backwards despite the bit of lust that stirs up inside of her.

"Sorry.." Kili murmurs and retracts his hand feeling put out.

"It's o-okay.." Eldhwen whispers, "R-really though I-I'm fine.."

"If you tell me what's wrong I'll kiss you." He suggests doggedly, smirking lustfully in the pitch black obscurity.

Eldhwen frowns, offended, and turns away from the boy with an audible, "Hmph!"

"What?"

"How _rude_," She growls out and folds her arms across her chest, nose jutting pompously into the air.

Kili rolls his eyes in annoyance before responding, "Don't want me to kiss you?"

"Of course I want you to kiss me!" She exclaims in exasperation. Not two seconds later, Eldhwen covers her mouth with her hand, eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Hm?" He asks cockily as his smirk widens just about to his ears, "I didn't quite catch that.."

"Get out!" Eldhwen grabs Gurthang and jabs Kili in the ribs with his hilt. "Now!"

Kili's smirk morphs into a grin and he grabs the sword by its leather sheath, using the leverage to yank her against his body. His lips crash down upon hers in a long awaited kiss as Gurthang clatters to the side easily forgotten. The kiss grows, though slowly, as he pushes her back against the ground and slides the skirt of her gown up her legs. Eldhwen gasps as his rough fingers drag along the delicate skin of her legs and travel all of the way up to her waist. Kili slides his hips between her parted knees and holds his body above hers, pinning her to the forest floor. The sharp intake of breath gives him the opportunity to excavate her cavernous mouth with his skillful tongue. Another gasp is issued from her lungs and her upper back arches instinctively as his lips squash and widen her own. She joins in on his search throughout her mouth as her arms lie weakly by her head. The muscles of her neck turn lax as he overpowers her opposition. After some time, neither party able to account for the exact amount, Kili pulls away from her slowly. His lips take a moment or two in order to unstick themselves from hers, and a faint suction-like sound ensues. Eldhwen breathes in deeply through her nose, eyelids still frozen shut over her eyes as her heart hammers against her ribcage. Kili's hands contend to remain where they are currently located, resting firmly upon her waist beneath the silken fabric of her dress. The couple lay together in silence, their ragged synchronized breathing the only noise stirring it as they fight to catch their breath. Eventually, Eldhwen speaks.

"You must go," she whispers faintly as her eyelids finally flutter open.

"No." He whispers back before leaning down to steal another kiss from her soft lips. It takes all of her inner strength to tilt her chin upwards and break away from him.

"Go." Her voice is firm as she cups his stubbly cheeks between her smooth palms, "Now."

"I don't want to." Kili whines childishly and nuzzles his nose against her throat. Feeling an air of smugness coming onto him, combined with a great deal of lust, he plants a long kiss under her jaw bone and then slowly trails them down to her collarbone.

"Mm.." Eldhwen emits the faintest pleasurable moan. "Kili.."

Encouraged by her approving sound effects, Kili attaches his lips to the pulse point of her neck and sucks the skin into his mouth harshly. His aims to leave a bright red love mark, and he achieves his goal by biting down roughly onto her skin. The young female stuffs the sleeve of her gown into her mouth in order to muffle her second, and substantially louder, aroused moan. At this Kili releases his lips with a quiet pop.

"Is there.. A mark?" Eldhwen whispers weakly and swallows a mouthful of saliva.

"Yes ma'am." Kili murmurs back as he traces the oval shaped mark with the tip of his tongue.

"Please. You must go." She swallows again and shimmies upwards, away from his warm tantalizing body.

"But when will I see you again.." He frowns and sits back on his knees.

"I know not. Now _go_." With a flourish of her wrist she whips the blanket over her body and shuts her eyes. Kili crawls disappointedly out of her tent to lies down beside Fili once more and close his eyes as well, drifting off into quite a lust filled dreamscape.

* * *

The sun rises the following morning and bright light cascades across each of the Dwarrows sleeping faces casting them into a soft yellowy glow. Eldhwen remains asleep in her tent, hair askew and diadem resting tangled throughout the mess of curly locks.

"Rise and shine!" Gurthang calls loudly to his sleeping master, "The early Orchrist catches the Goblin!"

She mumbles incoherently as her eyelids drag open lazily. "Mm.. I don't wanna get up.."

"Rough night eh? How late was the beard with legs in here till?"

Eldhwen blushes profusely and sits up slowly so that she can stretch her arms high above her head. "Hmm. Quiet you." She quickly runs her fingers through her waist length hair so that it is presentable before she lifts her diadem up and lies it gently onto her head.

"I _knew_ you fancied the little bugger," Gurthang muses teasingly, "But, I _didn't_ know that you would let him fool around with you."

"Shut it or I'll smash you into a rock again!" She declares in a sing –song voice as she fastens her cloak around her neck.

"Touchy, eh?" Gurthang chuckles lowly as Eldhwen straps him about her waist and emerges from the tent.

"Good morning." Thorin mutters gruffly as he moves past her so that he may disassemble the tent. "Sleep well?"

"Quite." She lies easily and goes to help him. He gives her an oddly complicated look, but does not protest to her assistance. Once taken apart Thorin bundles the tarp up and stuffs it into his sack, nodding in thanks before walking away from her.

"Oh the joy of travelling." Fili grumbles to himself as he cracks his neck, ridding it of the aches that come with sleeping on the forest floor. His eyes roam around the trees until they land on the fair form of the Elven princess. They catch the red love mark upon her snow-white flesh and his eyebrows shoot into his hairline. "Milady, it appears you have something.. Right here." Fili gestures to the spot on his own throat as he bites back an amused chuckle.

"Tis nothing but a birthmark," she touches Gurthang's hilt nervously. "Worry naught."

"Uh huh." The amused looks never leaves his face as he watches her stride past him. "Or perhaps, it is the mark of another's mouth upon your skin.. Kili!" Fili barks as his brother comes into view. "Get your arse over here!"

"What?" Kili's hands are stuffed in the pockets of his coat as he approaches his elder brother.

"I just had a conversation with Miss Eldhwen," Fili begins, his eyes regarding the young boy knowingly, "About a very curious red mark I saw upon her throat."

"Did you?" He attempts to remain nonchalant by examining his bow, "How strange, maybe she burned herself."

"Or, perhaps, it is the result of _your_ lips on _her_ skin. If Thorin finds out about this he will skin you alive, brother."

"I.. don't know what you're talking about." He states firmly and slings his bow across his shoulder, "What makes you think it was me? She probably got it from some Rivendell Elf."

"Because I know you, and I know how you work." Fili's forehead creases into a small frown, "If I find that you have toyed with this girl's emotions once more I will skin you myself, understand?"

Kili looks down at the grass and kicks a rock at his kin to demonstrate his annoyance but then nods wordlessly.

"Good." He nods and gestures for the younger boy to follow him to the rest of the company.

* * *

After another grueling day of travelling, it is once more time to make camp for the night. Eldhwen collects firewood for the Dwarrows and sets it down in the middle of the circle they've set up upon the ground. The chatter rises until it is at a comfortable decibel and Eldhwen finds herself smiling again at how relaxed she feels. After some time, she rises and treks across the way to where Kili leans against a tree watching the ponies. The grass ripples to the sides as her petit feet slip along it. Soon, she slows to a halt a foot or so to the side of him.

"Evening." Her voice is soft and ever so timid as she speaks.

Kili glances at her and then looks back to the ponies. "Evening." Assuming that she'd come to continue their escapades from the night beforehand, he gets right to the point. "Listen right now isn't really a good time cause I have to watch the ponies but I can always sneak into-"

Eldhwen cuts him off mid-phrase, "What in all of Arda _are_ you babbling on about?"

He cocks his head to the side as a coy smirk tugs at his lips. "Continuing on with what happened last night. You were moaning pretty loudly, I assumed you wanted more."

Eldhwen's diadem glows a ruby red with anger as she glares icily up at him. "You will _never_ speak of that night again. I was not.. I was never.. There was a frog in my throat."

"Eldhwen may I just point out how absolutely _beautiful_ your eyes are? Why, they are more precious than all of the gold in Erebor." He says smoothly and smiles attractively at her. She is jarred momentarily from her fury at his comment. A blush burns her cheeks causing them to obtain a rosy tint. Kili swoops his head down to hers and presses a seductive kiss to her ear before straightening back up. "But.. I'd _much_ rather excavate your mines."

A loud smack echoes across the land as the back of her hand connects with his cheek. The sound sends a startled flock of birds into the air as Kili's head snaps to the side. Slowly, he turns his face back to hers as he lifts his hand in order to gingerly rub his stinging jaw. Eldhwen spins on her heel and stalks away from him visibly fuming with rage.

"Oohoo!" Gurthang exclaims as he swings frantically by her side. "Nice hit, Eldhwen!"

"Shut up." She hisses in response, ignoring the curious looks directed at her by the rest of the company as she strides past them. Eldhwen arrives at her tent, some feet away from the circle of men, and she throws the flap open so that she may enter. Once inside, she yanks Gurthang off of her body and tosses him onto the ground before plopping onto her behind and crossing her arms angrily.

"Are you _really_ that irked, Eldwen?"

"Of_ course_ I am! Gurthang! I am_ not_ just a piece of meat that he may mangle for his own pleasure! I am a fair Elven princess! Or.. I was."

"And _I_ am not a sword that you may swing around like a common knife, and yet just this afternoon you used me to cut your hair.. He is a Dwarf who lost his kingdom, and he's grown up on the road. He is used to women throwing their bodies upon him due to his looks, and so he assumed you were just like them. _Not that you are_. But you must give him time. He will grow to be the prince you desire."

She is taken aback by the maturity and wisdom in Gurthang's words. "I had split ends.. But that is beside the point." Eldhwen sighs very quietly and plays with her luscious hair. "Will he really..?" She asks in wonderment, a hint of hope to her tone, "As far as I have observed.. He has been nothing but a crude narcissistic male."

"I am Gurthang, Bane of Morgoth, not Bane of split ends.." he mutters testily, but then switches to wiser and older tone, "Granted he _was_ very pig-headed I will admit that, and yet still I felt your heart flutter when he mentioned the stellar beauty of your irises. You are the daughter of Lord Elrond and you _do_ deserve respect, _but_ there is more to the boy than you give him credit for. The mere fact that he simply _stood_ there when you hit him shows he perhaps cares for more of you than you know. I am actually quite shocked of your opposition to him. I was _positive_ that I would be used to slice wedding cake by now."

A tinkly bell-like laugh bubbles from Eldhwen's lips as she looks over at her sword. "_Marry_ him! I think not.." Her long curls bounce as she shakes her head. "He is quite confusing.."

"_All_ of you fleshy creatures are confusing." Gurthang mutters, more to himself than her, "Now, enough of this boy-nonsense, I was not forged to give advice to teenage girls on the inner mechanisms of the male gender. Off to bed with you. Good-night."

A small smile dons her lips as she burrows into her blanket and closes her eyes.

* * *

Kili lays tiredly down onto the grass aiming to sleep, but finds that his eyes simply will not close and allow him to. His mind is buzzing with the furious expression on Eldhwen's face when she'd slapped him. He didn't understand. A woman had never ever been so offended by something he'd said. Whenever he'd used one of his pick-up lines on a Dwarven woman, she melted under his words. This reaction was new, and he was stumped. How was he supposed to seduce her if she was offended by seduction?

He rolls onto his side and stares into the shadowy trees as he thinks to himself. Perhaps she would respond better if he was more subtle about his attraction to her. But then, how exactly does one be _subtle_ about attraction? Kili exhales loudly in frustration as he flops back onto his back and gazes up at the stars.

It wasn't just attraction. It was the highest level of lust on the meter. He _wanted_ her. More than anything he'd ever wanted in his entire life. Not simply due to her beauty, but because she was a challenge. He wasn't used to having to work for things like this, _especially_ women. The fact that he'd have to hypothesize, experiment, and _actually_ campaign for this girl thrilled him.

Fili snores loudly next to him causing Kili to look over at him, distracted.

His jaw _still_ stung from her slap, and he was almost positive that a bruise had formed under his skin. She packed a whallop in her punches. Nothing at all expected from her peitit stature and slim frame.A quiet chuckles rumbles in Kili' chest as he remembers telling himself _not_ to piss Eldhwen off. That notion had obviously failed, for now she was absolutely _livid_ with him.

As Kili slips his hands behind his head and settles into the earth, he makes another mental note. By the end of this lengthy journey, he _would_ have this girl.


End file.
